Tucker
| died= | hometown= Teesside, United Kingdom | occupation= Advisor | season= | tribes= | place= 4/22 | alliances= R.E.F.F Failvorites | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 37 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 1/22 | alliances2= Failvorites | challenges2= 6 | timesexiled2= 1 | votesagainst2= 1 | days2= 39 | }} Rob (known in-game as ) is the winner of who previously competed in Originally a fan of the series, he became a founding member of the "Failvorites" alongside two seasoned veterans in his first season before returning and winning the game in a landslide vote. He is known for turning his back against the Heroes and aligning himself with the Villains, a controversial decision at the time that ultimately paid off. was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2013, but had his status removed in Winter 2016 for trying to delete the entire iSurv1vor Wiki. Profile Tucker attended Riverside College studying Art before joining the Royal Navy. iSurv1vor: Montenegro Assigned to the orange "Fans" tribe, Tucker enjoyed minimal success against a tribe of former iSurv1vor players. He aligned himself with Evan, RB and Jason and became the de facto leader for a short period of time. When the tribes participated in the first tribe switch, Tucker and his alliance joined with Joey and Robbie to eliminate the Alyssa/Jason pair who had became antagonistic towards the others, they failed in this and merged with eleven people. The alliance of Evan, Tucker, RB and Joey joined with Lorii to become the "Failvorites" and would become a driving force throughout the merge. At the Final Four, Tucker failed to secure either available Immunity necklaces which led to a tie-break situation between himself and Lorii. Narrowly defeated, he became the sixth member of the Jury and voted Lorii to win. Voting History iSurv1vor: Heroes vs. Villains Returning as one of the series' most memorable "Heroes" for his loyal ties to his alliance, Tucker was assigned to a far superior tribe to the rival Villains. Forming an alliance on Day 2 with Jordan, they were regarded as the two swing-votes against an alliance of Stephen, Erin, Tom, Morgan, Erik versus Allan, Ashley and Jamie and Clayton. At the tribe switch, Tucker was voted by the Villains as the most "Villainous Hero" granting him Individual Immunity and captaining the Villains tribe with Bud. Upon discovering how the votes were going down under the dictatorship of Bud and RB, he formed an alliance with Juice, Hooker, Stephen and Jordan to overthrow the regieme and blur the lines between Hero & Villain. At the merge, Tucker temporarily flipped back to the Heroes to avoid suspicion but began to eliminate his former tribe-mates with thanks to his new alliance and temporary deal with Jeffrey who had control of the Hidden Immunity Idol. Barely surviving the events of the Final Six, Tucker promised his word to Tom that he would keep him and vote off Morgan to keep the strongest players in the game although he would later renege on this deal and vote him off at the Final Five. At the Final Three, Tucker was faced with potentially being eliminated by the Jury and pleaded his case of being the bottom of the Heroes alliance and that his decisions were that of personal gain rather than being happy with sixth place. When he advanced to the Final Two, he once again faced criticism for his un-Heroic actions and manner of eliminating people - his honesty and respect compared to Jeffrey's frustation earned him the fourteenth Sole iSurv1vor title in a 6-1 vote and third returning player to win. Voting History The iAmaz1ng Race Tucker joined the inaugral season of with his former tribemate Stephen. They placed last place in the seventh episode but due to it being a Non-Elimination Leg they continued only to be eliminated on the tenth episode placing 7th out of 14 teams. Post-iSurv1vor Tucker is part of the Production staff as the Wikia Administrator and regularly hosts. Trivia * Tucker is the series first winner to not come from Canada or the United States. * In 2013, Tucker became a father to a daughter named Millie. * He was offered a spot as one of the "Favorites" for but declined due to work commitments. References